The Horror Movie
by atariwizard08
Summary: Botan and Kurama sit down to watch a Horror movie, knowing fully that Botan can't handle horror movies. So Kurama decides to help distract her.


Just a mindless fluff piece I decided to post because I felt guilty about not posting anything for a while. So here it is, and it's Yu Yu Hakusho for a change of pace. I wrote this one day whilst I was bored so just ignore grammar mistakes or its vagueness of any sort of a setting or timeline. Just enjoy the mindless KuramaxBotan fluff. If I get the timeline wrong for 13 ghost its just because I haven't seen it in a while.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or 13 ghost and do not claim any rights whatsoever to them. _

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

Botan sat at the front of Kurama's bed, legs crossed nervously, watching the opening credits of 13 Ghost. It was a well known fact to all of her friends that she was bad when it came to horror movies; she just seemed to get scared at any vague noise. It was a trait that was bad, especially since that she was technically the grim reaper and dealt with ghosts on a regular basis. It was embarrassing. And, she thought as she brought her knees to her chest, the only person who didn't know was Kurama. Said friend was leaning against the headboard of the bed looking almost as calm as a yoga on a bed of nails.

Kurama may have looked calm, and by all accounts he would have been, had he been paying any attention to the movie whatsoever. Instead, he had chosen to look in the vague direction of the movie, glancing discreetly in a worried fashion at Botan. The movie didn't even start on that frightening of a note, even making a couple of wise-cracks. However, Botan already looked like some frightened lamb, terrified at the sight of any noise. He was beginning to think that if he put her life to a soundtrack and made her watch it she would act even worse than she already did. He knew he had to help, at least to distract her.

Botan started when the violins began playing that high-pitched note of discord that she knew signaled something terrifying. It was half an hour into the movie and it was starting to get scary, for her at least. When the protagonist ended up trapped inside a glass room with a homicidal ghost he couldn't see she ducked her head. She hated being right. She was so focused on ignoring the movie that she didn't notice when Kurama moved closer towards her, only reacting when he reached out and took her hand, tracing small circles with his thumb.

Botan looked down at the hand and the person it belonged to, the face of Kurama smiling down at her kindly. That small amount of physical contact sent a small thrill racing like lightning down her spine, calming her enough so that she managed to give a small smile to Kurama, her head leaning against her knees. Of course now she had to focus on the movie with a racing heart and veins pumping full of adrenaline which didn't help any.

Kurama frowned; his plan for the first time had failed. Botan if anything looked even more nervous, whether or not this was cause by him or the movie however was uncertain. The only upside to this was that now he got to hold Botan's hand. Obviously he had to come up with a better plan.

Botan focused on the movie, the fact that Kurama was holding her hand now completely forgotten. She yelped as "The Juggernaut" maimed the electricity guy who was played by the same actor who played one of the bad guys in Scream. The thought of that frightening mask caused her to yelp, and unconsciously squeeze Kurama's hand tighter. Then, all of a sudden there was a whirl of movement and thoughts of horror movies left her mind as it registered that Kurama was now holding her. Instantly, her only thoughts were of the strong arms wrapped around her waist, and the knowledge that the hardened chest she leant against was Kurama's. What seemed to be waves of love and happiness spread through her body, threatening to seep through her pores. And then, he kissed her. It was only a small kiss on the back of her head, but the shivers of excitement that ran down her spine rocked her to the core.

Kurama decided that a small confession was in order.

"It feels so right, holding you close to me." He whispered huskily into Botan's ear, his breath tickling her ear. A genuine smile of happiness spread across her face.

Botan relaxed into Kurama's hold, staring lazily at the TV-screen but not registering the sounds or sights coming from it.

"It feels so good to be held by you Kurama." She responded in turn. Happiness spread like a drug through her system as he tightened his grip on her.

Kurama breathed in, savoring the sweet scent of Botan that filled his nostrils. She smelt of peonies. "Would it feel right if I kissed you?" He asked softly, gazing deeply into her soft pink eyes.

Waves of anticipation coursed through Botan's veins. She twisted around in Kurama's lap so that she was sitting sideways and turned to face him. The look on his face captivated her.

"Yes it would." She breathed before her breath hitched in her throat. His emerald green eyes were filling with a strange emotion that she recognised as longing and desire.

Leaning forward Botan closed her eyes before Kurama captured her lips in a kiss that filled her with a passion she had locked away in her heart. However it was over all too soon. Kurama's lips lingered on her, giving her one final peck before withdrawing to see Botan's cheeks flushed, half-opened eyes filled with passion.

Botan looked up from underneath her eyelashes. "Would it feel right if you kissed me again " She asked softly. Kurama gave an elated grin.

"Absolutely." He whispered.

Fiery passion seemed to race between their lips to pool at Botan's belly. Botan sucked on Kurama's bottom lip, a fact that delighted an already happy fox to no end. Kurama ran his tongue along Botan's upper lip, demanding entrance which was gleefully given. Kurama made it his mission to explore the virgin cavern of Botan's mouth. Botan was enjoying every moment of it, taking the initiative to tentatively deepen the kiss further.

Eventually however, lungs demanded air and they separated, Botan laying her head on Kurama's chest. Botan gave a startled yelp as Kurama sunk onto the pillow, lowering Botan down so that they could gaze eye to eye.

Once Botan had regained her breath she looked into Kurama's eyes, getting lost in the depths of emerald green orbs. "I know this is abrupt, but I know that I love you, and just being near you fills me with a joy I can't think to describe."

She watched as Kurama's eyes danced. He wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her closer, smiling as Botan did the same. Their noses were now touching.

"There aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe how that makes me feel." Kurama whispered. "I love you too, each and every inch of you."

Botan grinned widely, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. The inches separating the two closed in an instant, and the two kissed again, and again, and again, as the horror movie played out its happy ending.

**LINEBREAK LINEBREAK**

Well I hope you enjoyed that. I know I did, even though my fingers now hurt like crazy. Anyways please review, it may give me the inspiration I need to write and post another chapter of "Princess Yukisan".


End file.
